


A New Drug

by mishaslaugh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Endverse!Cas, Endverse!Dean - Freeform, First Orgasm, Future!Dean - Freeform, Grinding, M/M, future!cas - Freeform, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaslaugh/pseuds/mishaslaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes to the future to when Dean was. He wants to know what is happening, but instead finds surprises. Surprises that involve the very close relationship between his future self and future Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Drug

**Author's Note:**

> I still have a hard time with tags. I don't think I did this prompt justice but I did my best.

"Wait Cas don’t!”   
It was too late. He had spread his wings and flew. He watched as time progressed year after year within seconds. He watches as the world crumples and spirals out of control because of…the croatoan virus? Yes the croatoan virus had infected thousands as the years zoomed by. Castiel knew he had gotten to the year Dean had been in when he saw the air full of grace and electricity. It still smelled of grace and power, which only had come from Zachariah. He landed in front of fences that surrounds the future Dean’s ‘safe zone’. He influences the remaining grace to keep it as it was when Dean had come. He wanted to know what he experienced and find out what had made him ask him to keep being himself. Of course he would stay himself. What made Dean think he would change?   
Castiel was taken out of his thoughts when he suddenly felt a group of humans running towards him. They were a few miles away, but he still felt the energy from their souls and knew immediately that they had been infected by the croatoan virus. He flew inside the fenced area and walked towards the lighted cabins as he observed the setting. He made himself invisible to the human eye to not make himself a target. He watched as the prophet Chuck pack up a truck with supplies and weaponry. He noticed his soul was full of fear and yet, confidence. They must be planning an attack on Lucifer. Dean did explain that they were planning when he got there. A plan skillfully made by the future version of Dean and he suddenly wanted to know where he was. Before he willed himself to try to feel where he was, he felt warmth light up in souls in the cabin near him.   
He started walking towards the cabin without thought. It was…good heat. The heat held energy and pleasure, and he planned to know what was happening as he walked through the stream of beads that were held in the doorway.   
If angels felt shock, Castiel hadn’t ever felt it until now. He was struck with the sight of his future self in old rags for clothing. His vessel’s hair was long and dirty, he had facial hair around his jaw, and he seemed to be snorting something white and inhaling something else. What he inhaled lit up at the other side and without warning, the present Castiel flew to his future self and took the stick with the lighted up end to throw it on the ground and then proceeded to push himself away from the white quartz on the table. He didn’t even realize that there were women in the room and he had made himself visible. He ignored the screams of shock and the sounds of their fast feet running out the door, and he continued to frown at his future self.   
“What the hell?! I have to seriously- whoa,” future Castiel said in surprise when he was just stomping on the ruined cigarette and then looked up at the intruder. He didn’t expect to see his former self standing in front of himself. “What are you doing at this time? Your time’s Dean was just here. What happened to him anyway?” the future Castiel asked cautiously. He wasn’t sure he wanted the answer. “We were just about to enter a building to get Lucifer when he just..disappeared.”   
“Ah yes,” the present Castiel exhaled. “That was Zachariah. He brought him here to show him something. When he was satisfied with what Dean went through, he brought him back. He didn’t come back unscathed, but his health is good now.” He scrutinized the dazed look on his future self’s face. He didn’t seem to be fully into the conversation between them. His eyes would maneuver elsewhere and then come back to look at him again. What has happened to him?   
“Ok that explains that. It doesn’t explain why you’re here. Isn’t it dangerous?” the future Castiel asked with a weary look in his eyes. He laid his hand on the table to keep balance. Castiel wanted to know what had broke him, but didn’t feel like he should.   
“Dean…” Castiel started as he looked around the little cabin in fascination. It looked nice, but it had weird smells. “I don’t think he mentioned everything that had happened. He just said that my future self was ‘out of it’,” Castiel says as he motions his fingers in quotations just like he’s seen Sam do. “His self was tough and a much better hunter. I’ve came to know what he’s refusing to inform me.” He watches his future self fold his fingers in front of his chest with a grin on his face. Castiel scrunches his eyebrows.   
“You’re not missing out on much. Well, except that the world is slowly exploding and being taken over by the freaks outside the fence,” the future Castiel says as he draws another cigarette from his drawer. He chuckles when he sees his former self look confused and intrigued to know what he was doing. “Humans did do one thing right,” he starts to say as he lights it. “They made some good drugs.”   
“What does it do?”   
“It makes you feel good…makes you forget what’s going on. It’s useful.”   
“You had females in here…why?” Castiel asks as he notices blankets scattered on the floor. He didn’t want to know more about the drugs that he will soon use just to forget about everything that’s happening. He looks up to see himself grinning and start to laugh. This only made him more confused. “What?”   
“I still haven’t had sex huh?”   
Castiel’s face went red as his eyes moved back to the floor. He flinches and glares at himself when his future self laughs and hits his shoulder in what seems to be in a joking manner.   
“I forgot how embarrassed I used to be. I find it impossible to be now.”   
“What do you mean-“   
“Cas!”   
Castiel is suddenly feeling pressure on his chest and he sees that it’s himself trying to push himself and it takes him a minute to let himself be pushed. He frowns at the sight of his future self not having enough strength to push someone.   
“Go! That’s Dean! He’ll go mad if he sees you here. He could barely manage seeing another version of himself!” Castiel’s future self hisses under his breath as he pushes his former self into the bathroom. He finds himself in the spot that his former self was in, which meant he was the one in the bathroom being pushed in. “What are you doing?!” he yells. He tries to yell some more, but then two fingers are placed on his forehead and he is asleep within seconds. He is laid in the bathtub and then left alone in the bathroom.   
Castiel looks at Dean with wide eyes when he walks through the beads. He feels the soul within the righteous man completely torn to bits. It’s dirtied and covered with sins and burdens. He could barely feel emotion and the purity it used to have. He doesn’t recognize the soul he saved anymore.   
Castiel is then confused when he feels the light buried within the soul show through the darkness. Castiel sees it as a dark room finally receiving light. He worries that his identity has been founded though by the shocked look on Dean’s face, but then Dean smirks sadly.   
“Where did you find your old trench coat?”   
Castiel curiously looks down at his coat. He’s kept it through everything because it makes him feel like he fits in and plus, Dean seems to enjoy seeing him in it. He always mentions his liking when he puts it on after a while of not wearing it.   
He feels an embrace of arms around him and flinches up to see Dean smiling at him.   
Dean’s never smiled at him like this. His Dean only gives him thankful smiles when he saves his life. This Dean is smiling at him with an emotion that he hasn’t seen his Dean have ever since the angel Annael. What’s making him smile at him like this?   
“Not going to tell me where you found it? That’s cool..I mean you do surprise me a lot,” Dean laughs lowly into a very confused Castiel’s ear. He hears Dean softly breathe in and he freezes when Dean tenses. Dean leans back, but keeps his secure embrace around him. The embrace keeps Castiel from flying off. Dean still has hope that he was his Castiel.  
“You’re not high? Drunk? What’s going on Cas?”   
Castiel could easily make Dean smell the drug that he smelled on his future self from earlier, but instead he thought of a lie. He’s never lied to Dean though. He’ll have to try really hard. He looks back up at Dean, who had grown a blank look. “I decided to not consume those drugs or alcohol because of the plan of attack,” Castiel lies and he could feel his grace stirring when he sees a still unconvinced Dean.   
“That’s never stopped you before Cas.”   
“We are planning to attack Lucifer, Dean,” Castiel tries to emphasize on the word Lucifer. “We’ve never done that and I don’t think I can be of use when I can’t concentrate on something for more than a minute.”   
The look on Dean doesn’t change, but Castiel feels the heat that he felt that had led him to this cabin. He feels the heat come for him and before he realizes it, Dean had picked him up and sat down on the edge of the bed with a grin on his face. Dean starts to place kisses on a frozen Castiel’s neck and he manually wraps the angel’s legs around his own waist.   
“I’m sure I can get you to concentrate on something for more than a minute Cas..” Dean whispers into his ear.   
Castiel wants to yell the truth at Dean to make him stop his advances, but he tilts his neck to give the human some more access to his neck. He feels the stress on his shoulders leak and he could feel himself relax into his hunter’s arms. He cautiously caresses the back of Dean’s neck and pushes him forward to feel the heat of his lips on his neck. He knows this isn’t his Dean. He knows this isn’t what his Dean would do. He knows Dean finds his pleasure in women, but since this is the future…does this mean Dean is interested in him? Not right now…but will he? Will Dean let their profound bond grow into something else? Castiel has always had a soft spot for the hunter. He saw how perfect the righteous man’s soul was and he couldn’t stop thinking about it and how amazing it would be to touch it. He’s always wanted Dean to like him, but Dean hasn’t showed him anything but gratitude for saving his life. He doesn’t call Castiel for anything else but for saving his life.   
As he feels the righteous man’s arousal through his jeans, he relishes at the fact that Dean will come to love him. He will learn the love and fond he has for Dean. Dean will learn that Castiel would do anything for him, and will soon grow to love him back. He doesn’t pull back when Dean moves his head to where he was now kissing the angel’s lips. Castiel doesn’t know how to kiss, but he tries to copy what the hunter is doing. He moves his head with Dean’s and moves his hands to where they were caressing Dean’s shoulder blades.   
He’s pulled into shock when Dean grips his waist and pushes his own up. Castiel can’t hold the loud moan as he feels the human’s arousal more. He pushes down into Dean wanting more, and he feels pleasure run through his vessel and his true form. His grace lightens along with the soul of Dean and he finds himself drunk on the feeling.   
Dean moves one of his hands to the between area of their bodies and rubs Castiel knowing he was close. He didn’t care about how fast Castiel had gotten to his peak; that just encouraged him to pull Castiel to his orgasm.   
Castiel feels his whole body heat up at the touch and he surges forward and comes in his pants. He is groaning from the new feeling. He’s never felt such pleasure or even knew of it. He goes to surround Dean with his arms, but he finds himself falling onto his chest. He feels the ground and feels gravel. He hears a cough and swiftly moves his head to see that it was Dean beside him. Dean was looking at him strangely and he understood. He was back in the present. He had somehow flown back to his own time and was now panting on his hands and knees.   
Dean reaches down to pull him up to his knees. Castiel leans his body on Dean still not over his very first orgasm. His eyes are lazy and he doesn’t comprehend that the future Dean is probably freaking out and yelling for his own Castiel, who was still out like a light in the bathtub.   
“Cas? What happened?”   
Castiel leans into Dean’s touch and closes his eyes as he tilts his head to where he was laying on the hunter’s shoulder.   
“Everything.”


End file.
